


My Captain

by Sigyn01



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain kink, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigyn01/pseuds/Sigyn01
Summary: Just plain Captain America smut...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	My Captain

I awoke early on a rainy autumn morning in my room at Stark Tower and shut off my alarm. There was another Avengers briefing and I smiled knowing that I'd get to see him. I got out of bed and headed for the showers, planning my subtle seduction of America's favorite son. For months now we had played the flirting game at home and the overprotective commander on missions, and still nothing. So, I had decided to step things up a notch. I had ordered a vintage 1940's dress online complete with accessories and knew that it would please him. The fact that it was Halloween and that I had cleared it with Tony made this the perfect time to unveil it. It was blue with a V-neck and capped sleeves. The skirt flared out and stopped just past my knees showing just the right amount of leg and the white lace trim would make me look like a classic dame from his era.

After drying off, I got dressed making sure the nude colored stockings had the crease in a straight line going down the middle of my calves. I arranged my hair in a classic 1940's style and put my makeup on in that same fashion. I stepped into the 2 inch blue heels I had selected for the occasion and checked myself in my full length mirror. This is as good as it's going to get, I thought as I grabbed a pair of white satin gloves and put them on before grabbing the matching blue clutch bag and heading out the door.

I had only been an Avenger for little over a year and my skills at persuasion earned me the hero name of Temptress as did my skill at cracking computer encryption. Tony had teased me numerous occasions about spontaneously combusting each time I returned from a mission the good Captain was on. I stepped into the elevator and tapped the button heading up to the conference room trying to calm my nerves. It stopped on the next floor and Natasha Romanoff stepped in. Seeing me in my outfit she smirked and hit the button to shut the doors.

“If you're trying to kill him you may just succeed,” she said looking me over.  
“Subtlety isn't in my nature and I've been trying to get him to make a move for months,” I said tucking the clutch under my arm.

The elevator doors opened and I walked out silently butterflies tingling in my stomach as I made my way to my destination. I heard heavy boots behind me and turned to see Thor approaching. He gave me a knowing smile and clapped his hand gently on my shoulder as he passed us. The walk to the briefing was quiet and when Thor held the door for us I nearly lost my cool. There; in all his glory was the man I had spent the better part of 6 months panting over. He looked like liquid sex in his blue t-shirt tight jeans and brown leather jacket. He has the face of an angel and a body built for sin, I thought as I put on my best poker face. 

“Morning everyone,” I said taking the seat next to him.

His eyes locked on me and widened in surprise, his breath hitching in his throat. A soft blush painted his gorgeous face and his mouth was parted slightly. I saw the pupils in his beautiful blue eyes dilate as his gaze held mine. We had played the game long enough and I steeled my resolve, giving him my most becoming smile and licked my lips. His eyes traveled down my body before coming back up a longing in them I'd never seen before.

“Cap, can we focus here?,” Tony said looking impatient.

As the meeting progressed I felt his eyes return to me several times causing my skin to tingle and picked up the faint smell of his cologne. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him fidgeting in his chair, something he never did as we discussed the latest Hydra intel. I felt a sense of satisfaction at that as I focussed on the screen Tony stood by. After months of tormenting me with his innuendos and a small fortune spent on batteries for my vibrator it was his turn to squirm. I caught a glimpse of Barton and he smiled at me winking slightly. After the meeting I headed out the door swaying my hips seductively and started towards my lab without looking back smiling to myself. I heard someone behind me trying to catch up and slowed my pace. Steve caught my wrist turning me to face him, a look of pure lust in his eyes.

“What are you trying to do here, doll? What game is this?,” he demanded staring into my eyes.  
“You don't like my costume, Captain?,” I said coyly.  
“You're messing with fire here sweetheart,” he said pushing me back into the nearby room.  
“You're lucky I didn't come dressed as a pin-up girl darlin. Then you'd really be in a pickle wouldn't you?,” I said turning to leave.  
“I warn you Tara…,” he said blocking the door.  
“What? Don't see anything you like?,” I said seductively.

He hissed and swore under his breath running his hands th rough his short blonde hair. I had never seen him this frazzled and knew that I was close to breaking him down. He began to pace in front of me pausing every now and then to cast a lustful faze my way. He approached me again pushing me all the way in the room until my back was against the far wall. He pinned my body with between his and the cold brick and leaned in stopping to within a hair's breadth away from my face, his chest heaving and his eyes blown open with passion.

“Do you know what you do to me?,” he said pressing his straining bulge against my hip.  
“No more than you do to me, Captain,” I said as I felt the moisture pool between my legs.  
“You think this is some sort of game sweetheart?,” he ground out trying to control himself.  
“Not playing a game here darlin I'm quite serious and if you want me you're going to have to step up your game,” I said wiggling out of his trap.

I strode away with that statement hearing him swear a blue streak at my back, and headed down the hall to my lab. once there I released the breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and asked Jarvis to bring up my screens. Damn you Steve, I thought as I set my clutch down and thought about the blue eyes that haunted me day and night. I still had traces of his musky cologne on my dress and moaned softly as the usual visions flooded my mind every time I was anywhere near him. I thought for a few minutes of going to my room to take care of this, but Tony was getting on my case about the encrypted files we'd gotten from the last Hydra base so I took a few cleansing breaths and got to work. I looked at the clock a few hours later and closed my eyes trying to give them a break from the pixels I'd been staring at. 

“Jarvis can you pull up the latest algorithms for that last code?,” I said rubbing my temples.  
“Certainly, Miss Knighton,” the AI replied.  
“You know you really threw him for a loop today girl,” Bucky's voice rang out behind me.  
“ I'm tired of the song and dance routine, Buck. I'll show up naked next time if he doesn't take this hint,” I said turning my gaze to the screens.   
“He's close to caving. Couldn't focus during training today,” he chuckled.  
“Good serves him right,” I said smiling.  
“He will probably kill me for this but the punk has a huge ‘'Captain’ kink. He can't get enough of you calling him that,” he said turning to leave.  
“I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Buck,” I said watching him leave.

As the day wore on my thoughts returned to him. At lunch, I had caught him staring at me watching with a raw hungry look on his face, and it shot straight to my heart. This man was going to be the death of me yet. I had made sure to use my most graceful walk swaying my hips ever so slightly just enough so that he heard the gentle swish of the skirt. The day was finally drawing to a close when I shut my screens down and stretched my arms above my head.

“Miss Knighton, Captain Rogers would like to see you in his quarters,” Jarvis said.  
“Tell him I'll be up in a few minutes and send my progress report up to Tony,” I said rising from my chair.  
“As you wish, Miss Knighton,” the AI responded.  
“When are you going to start calling me Tara?,” I asked him grabbing my things.  
“Very well, Miss Tara,” Jarvis said.

I shut the door of my lab and rounded the corner towards the elevator with a sense of anxious anticipation. This is it girl. He'll either put up or shut up, I thought as the doors opened and I strolled out. I kept a nice leisurely pace until I stood outside his room. I was taking him down the path we were meant to go on and with that thought in mind knocked on his door. The door opened and I was roughly hauled in by strong hands, and heard it slam behind me as I was thrown back against it. He locked the door and fisted my hair with one of his hands, towering over me as he pressed his body flush against mine, his eyes staring holes into my soul.

“You want me to step my game up? How's this for stepping up doll?,” he said hotly leaning in close to my face.

His lips captured mine in a savage kiss thrusting his tongue into open mouth. Flames of desire crawled up my spine and I threw my arms around his neck holding on for dear life. His hand moved to cradle the back of my neck as his other hand pressed my hip closer to his, angling his head to create the perfect seal as he devoured my lips and sucked on my tongue. My breasts were pressed firmly to his massively muscular chest and I felt the hardness of his cock through his pants grazing across my belly causing me to moan in satisfaction. 

I found the hem of his shirt and slipped my hands under to caress his chest, his sides, his back revelling in the way his rock hard muscles felt and how soft his skin was. I slid my hands lower squeezing his butt cheeks and heard him moan against my lips. The feel of his body against mine was like heaven and my hazy mind came up with an idea. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back towards the bed getting him into a seated position on it. I slid the shirt up and off his body trailing kisses and soft bites on his neck and shoulders.

“Slow down Captain, we've got all night. Jarvis play Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson,” I said backing out of his reach kicking off my shoes.

The music began to play and I started swaying my hips seductively as I ran my hands up my torso. I cupped my breasts and swiveled downward keeping my gaze fixed on his. I reached back and unzipped my dress and slowly peeled it off letting it pool at my feet. He sucked in his breath and his eyes darkened as I stepped closer and turned placing my hands on his thighs and lowering to grind my ass on his crotch, eliciting a moan from him.

“Sweetheart I'm about to blow a gasket here,” he growled placing his hands on my hips.  
“You wanna skip the show then, Captain,” I said using my most sultry voice.  
“Fuck baby girl,” he groaned as my ass made another pass across his bulge.

I straightened and turned unhooking the red lace bra I had gotten just for this and tossing it behind me. I slowly knelt between his legs allowing my hands to trail up his legs to rest on his thighs before leaning in to graze my breasts against his hard straining cock. He sucked in his breath and our eyes met. His pupils were blown wide open with lust and his breathing was shallow. I slowly stood and leaned in closer dragging my erect nipples up his belly to his chest before straightening up and placed my right leg between his.

“Wanna help me out of these darlin?,” I drawled in a husky tone.  
“You're driving me so fucking crazy sweetheart,” he said breathless reaching for my foot.

He placed my foot on his crotch and slid his hands up my leg rolling the stocking down and tossing it aside before setting it down and reaching for my other leg. Once the stockings were off, I took his hands in mine and pulled him up to a standing position. I knelt down and took his shoes and socks off looking up at him. I slid my hands up his legs circling his hips his hands resting on my shoulders as he held my gaze.

“You're overdressed baby,” I said reaching for his belt.  
“Doll you're killing me,” he said as I pulled the belt free.

I undid the button and slowly dragged the zipper down. Hooking my fingers at his waistband I peeled his jeans down his legs and tossed them aside, every inch of skin revealed causing more moisture to pool between my legs. I pulled his boxers down and watched his cock spring free jutting out towards my face. I stood placing my hands flat against his chest and heaved pushing him further onto the bed in a prone position. I crawled onto the bed after him settling between his legs. I stared into his eyes intently now as he watched me.

“I've dreamed of this for months now, Steve. Seeing you gloriously naked and hard for me, I said placing my hands on his thighs. “You don't know how many nights I've woken up wet and needy for you, how many batteries I've gone through for my vibrator, how I'd imagine it was your cock filling me,” I said running my hands up to his pelvic bone. “Stretching me,” I leaned in closer. “Your eyes glazed over,” I ran my tongue over the tip of his cock wrapping my fingers around the base. “Making me yours,” I wrapped my lips around him.  
“Oh God sweetheart fuck,” he moaned out grabbing fistfuls of the bedding.

I wasted no time sinking all the way down lodging him deep in my throat my eyes never leaving his. I held him there and swallowed hard around him a few times causing him to cry out. I bobbed my head up and down gliding a hand up to caress his chest while my other hand cupped his balls and lightly stroked them. His hands flew to my hair and he bucked up into my mouth, his moans becoming a mantra of chanting my name over and over. I could see in his eyes he was flying apart and his legs began to shake. With a hoarse shout he stiffened and came spilling thick ropes of his seed down my throat. His head fell onto the bed and he was panting frantically.

“Jesus Christ doll where'd you learn to do that? Best. Blowjob. Ever!,” he said smiling up at the ceiling.  
“And you were going to draw this out forever think of all you've missed out on,” I said moving to a kneeling position and taking one of his hands. “See what you do to me, Captain,” I said rubbing his fingers between my legs across my soaked panties. “Only you can make me this wet darlin,” I cupped my breast.  
“My turn sweetheart,” he said smirking at me.

In an instant; he was up tossing me onto my back as I shrieked in surprise. He tore the panties from my body and climbed higher straddling my thighs crushing his lips to mine. A moan escaped me as his hands roamed everywhere and his knee pushed my legs apart to settle himself between them. I threaded my fingers through his hair and held him to me as his tongue plundered my mouth as if he was a starving man. He broke the kiss and moved his lips lower to my neck licking and sucking on the sensitive spot and for a moment I forgot to breathe.

“You're beautiful Tara. So sexy baby girl,” he said moving lower. “I've wanted you since we met Sweetheart,” he mumbled against my skin.  
“What stopped you?,” I said fanning my hands out on his shoulders.  
“I'm 100 years old doll,” he stated plainly tracing patterns on my skin.  
“I'm yours Captain, I love you. Now, take me please,” I pleaded locking eyes with him.  
“I'm all yours too doll and now I'll show you,” he said crashing his lips to mine.

I parted my lips for him and ran my hands across his chest. His hands found my breasts and his thumbs flicked my nipples causing me to moan against his mouth and shudder under him. He broke the kiss and latched onto my left nipple moving a hand down my body to my aching core. My clit hummed in anticipation as he traced his fingers along my folds. His mouth clamped down on the other nipple as his fingers opened me up.

“Please, Steve, please, please, please!,” I moaned out panting and trembling.

He smiled against my skin as his fingers found my clit, causing me to jerk and moan in pleasure. I arched my back off the bed squeezing his shoulders as shards of sensation tore through me. My hips bucked into his hand as his lips claimed mine again. I clutched at his head with both my hands and poured all the passion I had into the kiss. He slid a finger and the 2 into me twisting upwards easily finding my g-spot and I came undone writhing beneath him.

“So hot and ready and all for me sweetheart. I must taste you,” he said breaking the kiss.  
“Please Captain don't stop,” I begged grinding my core against his hand.

With a small growl he slid down my body settling between my legs, pushing them further apart. He stared at the arousal dripping down my thighs for an instant and smiled before burying his face in my hot core. His tongue lapped at my wetness before wrapping his lips around my throbbing clit. I lurched my hips up into his face and he draped an arm over my waist pinning me to the mattress as the pleasure coursed through me.

“So sweet baby, so tasty. I want you to come for me,” he mumbled before sucking my clit into his mouth.  
“Oh God Steve!,” I moaned out feeling his tongue flatten and press into me.

Fire shot through me and I clutched at the sheets moaning his name over and over. His fingers pumped into me furiously and his teeth clamped down onto my clit. I closed my eyes tight and released a long sustained moan as my body wound tighter and my muscles felt ready to snap.

“Look at me when you come sweetheart, show me those pretty eyes,” he ordered against me before resuming his torture.

I did as he said held captive by the heated desire in his gorgeous blue eyes. His mouth sucked on my clit as his fingers pressed hard against my g-spot. I came apart screaming his name as my orgasm shook coating his mouth and hand. His fingers slowed riding me through the spasms laughing softly as my heart thundered in my chest. He pulled his hand away and put his fingers in his mouth sucking them clean before crawling up my body. I felt the tip of his rock hard cock touch my already sensitive clit and jerked slightly letting out a moan.

“You looked like a goddess coming around my fingers doll,” he said resting his forehead on mine. “You want this baby?,” he said rubbing his cock through my wetness. “Fuck we got no condoms honey,” he said trying to rise off me.  
“I don't care, Steve. If you stop now I'm going to fucking kill you, I need you inside me now!,” I said wrapping myself around him.  
“Are you sure, Tara?,” he chuckled softly lowering himself back onto me.  
“Take me Captain I want you so bad baby,” I begged digging my fingers into his back.

He swung his hips back and with one quick thrust was seated fully inside me. I cried out as my walls expanded to accommodate him and heard him suck in his breath. I pulled him down and shoved my tongue into his open mouth tasting myself on him as he began to move inside me. He slid his hands under me and curled his fingers around my shoulders using them as leverage as he pumped into me, a sheen if sweat forming on his forehead. My heels dug into his ass urging him on as our muffled moans filled the room.

“You're so tight sweetheart, you got my cock in a vise grip, so good baby… yes!.... Fuck!,” he said breaking the kiss as he increased the speed.  
“You fill me up so good Captain, so deep inside, I love it! Fuck me to insanity and back, please Captain,” I said rocking my hips up to meet his thrusts.

With a strangled growl, he dropped his full weight on me and began pounding into me his ragged breath next to my ear. The bed frame squeaked loudly in protest as he rammed into me fucking me into the mattress. Our moans grew louder and louder and louder with each hard thrust as the pleasure built. I felt my inner walls closing tighter around him as the coil inside became taut. He thrusts became wild and erratic and his chest heaved pressing into mine.

“Not going to last much longer doll, come on my cock, let me feel you,” he gritted through clenched teeth. 

Seconds later an explosive climax detonated within me and I screamed into his shoulder as my inner walls clamped down hard around him. He rode out the endless spasms and with a guttural shout came inside spilling into me, filling me up with his seed. I could feel his heart pounding against mine as we lay there trying to catch our breath. After a few minutes he rolled off me hissing as his cock pulled out of me and dropped down onto the bed next to me. I snuggled into his side and placed my head on his chest still reeling from what had just happened.

“Fuck doll; I've never came that hard ever. So good baby girl damn,” he said softly wrapping an arm around me.  
“That's what you get for making me wait, Captain,” I chuckled raising my head to look at him.  
“Yeah; but you're worth it. Been trying to find a way to tell you for a while sweetheart,” he said with a dopey smile on his face.  
“I've known for a while too, I just didn't know if you felt the same. I knew the sexual attraction was there but I didn't know if you could love me back,” I said leaning in to place a tender kiss on his lips.  
“Well it's too late now doll. You're all mine, Tara Knighton and don't you forget it,” he said cupping my cheek.  
“And you're all mine, Captain,” I said giving him another kiss.  
“Love it when you call me that sweetheart. Makes my cock hard every time I hear it,” he said casting a lust filled glance to his groin.  
“Round 2?,” I said climbing on top of him straddling his hips.  
“You got it doll,” he said pulling my head down towards him.

We spent the next few hours gorging ourselves on each other, pouring out our passions with each orgasm we gave each other. When we finally collapsed exhausted and spent it was close to 3am. I drifted off to sleep wrapped in his strong arms listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat against my ear.

The next morning we sat in the dining room on the Avengers floor sipping coffee, me in his blue button down shirt and him bare chested in his black sweats, our hair sleep mussed and frizzy. The team began arriving shortly after, each giving us knowing smiles.

“Pay up Nat,” Barton said holding out his hand.  
“Fine,” she said handing him a $10 bill.  
“Wait, you guys were placing bets on us?,” I said looking at them.  
“Indeed, Lady Tara and Stark owes me $20 Midgardian coin,” Thor said clapping my shoulder.  
“Hey hands off my girl, Thor,” Steve said approaching me.  
“Oh God it's starting already,” Natasha said opening the fridge door as Thor backed away heading to the coffee pot.  
‘’When will I ever learn to soundproof the Avenger floors?,” Tony said striding into the kitchen.

I hid my face in Steve's chest and he chuckled wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my hair stroking my back as Thor offered his congratulations. I inhaled the sweet musky scent of Steve's skin as I tried to quash my embarrassment.

“About time you 2 got together. Now he can shut up about how sexy he thinks you are,” Bucky said strolling towards the stove.  
“You're fucking dead, Barnes,” Steve growled releasing me.  
“Oooh, language, Capsicle,” Tony chided playfully sipping his coffee.  
“Let's go, Tara, I'm taking you out for breakfast,” Steve said leading me out of the room.

The sound of laughter could be heard behind us as we exited. Once we were out of sight, Steve picked me up and carried me back to his room. Once inside he gently placed me onto the bed and tore his shirt off me sending the buttons flying everywhere. He scooted me up to the pillows and shed his sweats settling between my legs and claiming my lips with his own. His hands trailed all over my body as be deepened the kiss and the telltale moisture began to pool once more between my legs.

“We'll have breakfast in a bit doll. Right now, all I'm hungry for is you,” he said softly breaking the kiss.  
“Bring it on, Captain,” I said wrapping my arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment... I'm always open to constructive critiques of my work!!!


End file.
